


Colors

by KelpBean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Switchblades and Gym
Genre: F/F, F/M, FHOT8 - Freeform, Gen, Multi, SBGC, Switchblades and Gym Class, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, Switchblades and GymClass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpBean/pseuds/KelpBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb little SwitchBlades and Gym Class AU drabble about their personalities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Adam wasn’t artistic, couldn’t tell stories with his body like Joel can, couldn’t paint with beautiful streaks of color to create an image or create permanent art like Bruce can with a brush and pigments,He couldn’t even try to do something like Matt does, couldn’t draw out the art from a can.  
But sometimes, on nights he was alone he would try and write. It wasn’t ever pretty sounding, wasn’t beautiful like poetry but it was something he could lose himself in when the alcohol was gone or the baggies of weed were gone and he couldn’t stand the taste of tobacco on his tongue anymore.  
\--  
It was one of those nights, he was alone in a sense waiting for Bruce to come home from work, Matt was there but couldn’t talk so he just leaned against Adam. Everyone else were forced to be elsewhere and he put those thoughts away as he heard the first pitter patter of rain.  
He thought of his lovers, and put pen to paper, Matt watched as he wrote and Adam felt him smile against his arm.  
They took the colors with them when they crashed, on impact my life drained to black and white grey shades.  
Then Bruce was there, striking out against those colors with vibrant reds, of broken and bloody noses and cigarette smokes, of red paint and kisses in fast cars but the world was still covered with those streaks of grays.  
Then came Spoole.  
Spoole was green, growing up out of the corner like weeds, quietly as if he didn’t want to be noticed, the green of healing bruises and of the weed that always seemed to be between shaking fingers. A need to belong, to love and be loved, and to feel safe and secure  
Joel wasn’t too far behind, and where Spoole was quiet Joel was blasting and loud purples sprouting in any place he could find with smiles and a loud voice that filled your heart to the brim with warmth, the plush purples of royalty and of bruises on thighs and knees, of ballet shoes and wine.  
Matt was the curly, warm browns reminding him of autumn and of the smell of wood, he was like a sepia painting that had been washed out but I’m able to see the beautiful trees on a fast drive. Brown was the most natural color in the world and Matt was the most natural thing to ever fit into my life.  
James brought endless blues and wild eyes, of wide smiles and the ocean and sky, he made the world seem a little clearer but was also the color of sadness that always seemed to underlie James’s skin, that clinged to him that hide in the crevices of his smile and his eyes but is able to be kissed away.  
But then there was Lawrence, sharp black like the color of a leather jacket that fit just right, it’s a strong color that fits in with every other color, that covers them and protects them. A color that is just as strong as he is. A color of his glasses and his hair that sticks to him like the scars on his thighs and the ache in his bones.  
Elyse was white, not because of some weird pure holy reason because we’ve long passed that long ago. The opposite from black, from Lawrence. but like black, it can work well with just about any other color. Her and Lawrence worked together so well, mixed into beautiful grays but their problems seemed to be complete opposites as well as the way they approached their lives. But she was a grounding color, something to soften the other colors to make them laugh, to make them smile. She was the color of her teeth when she tipped her head back to laugh at a joke or how she looks against sheets in the bright early morning. And these colors helped, helped bring the light back into my life. It's not like the impact and the drain never happened the streaks of grey pops up sometimes sneaks their ways in past the colors. but the colors are always there to cover them back up with sweet kisses and love. \-- Adam looked down to his left to see Matt now sound asleep, snoring gently against his arm and he set his notebook down on the coffee table, kissed his boyfriends forehead and helped him into bed and was still smiling by the time he pressed his neck into Matts to fall asleep.


End file.
